


The Way You Make Me Feel

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, Angry Louis, Asshole Customer, Bleh, Cute Louis, I'm Bad At Tagging, Louis works at a clothing store, M/M, Protective Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform, small louis, thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The Way You Make Me Feel

Louis had had a long day. A long fucking shit-filled horrible head-pounding hellish day.

And that was putting it in  _nice_ terms.

For all he cared, he could drop-dead right then and there. At least it would appease his pounding headache...  _God,_ the things he would do to make the last five minutes of his shift move faster. Because right now, he was convinced the clock wasn't moving at all.

All he wanted, all he had been _aching_ for all day, was to be able to go home, crawl under the covers, and make Harry cuddle with him. (And maybe rant to him about his dick of a manager. He was entitled to that wasn't he?) Speaking of Harry, he was probably outside waiting for him now, and that put a small smile on Louis' face. You see, Louis was saving up to buy a car of his own, and Harry being Harry, refused to let Louis ride the bus. So everyday, without fail, he was waiting in the parking lot for him, and that always helped Louis forget the asshole customers, screaming kids, and of course the fucking teenagers that were newly hired because can't they just s _TOP TWEETING FOR FIVE SECONDS TO ACTUALLY DO-_

"Louis, you leaving mate?" his coworker asks him, pulling on a jacket. He glances at the clock and realizes that _yes_ , he can finally leave this hell. 

It's his turn to lock up and close the store, so, he quickly does his rounds through the aisles to make sure all of the customers are gone. Just as he was about to shut down the lights, he heard the sound of a bell. _Fuck_.

He looked towards the front doors and saw a middle-aged woman glancing around as she walked in. He took a deep breath before making his way over to her.

"Mam, we're closed for the evening, so I'm going to have to ask that you-"

"You're not closed." What the fu-

"W-What?"

"Your lights are still on, the door is unlocked, and there is no sign outside telling me whether or not the store is closed." Louis is appalled. Is she stupid?

"Miss, we have a sign on our door that clearly states that on Saturday evenings we close at 9PM. It's now 9:17 and I would like to go home. You can come back tomorrow if you'd like. We open at 11AM."

"Yes the sign says 9PM, yet, you're not closed." Louis wants to fucking scream. He wants to scream and throw this woman through a window because who the hell does she think she is?

"We are closed. And we have been closed for 17 minutes now. The lights stay on because there are certain procedures we have to perform. I'm going to have to ask that you leave and come back tomorrow." Louis tells her through clenched teeth. The woman narrows her eyes at him, crossing her arms.

"I don't appreciate your negative attitude towards me. I just want to quickly return a shirt I bought last week, but if this is how you treat your customers, don't doubt that your manager will be hearing from me."

If his manager didn't hate his guts, he would let the woman walk out, because anyone with common sense would realize the woman was in the wrong. But considering his manager is an asshole and _lacks_ common sense, he would undoubtedly use this as an excuse to fire Louis so...

"What is it that you need returned?" 

 

 

~~~

 

 

It turns out that quickly returning a shirt means finding a new one. And finding a new shirt means finding a pair of pants. And finding new clothes means trying them on because, "God forbid I have to return these as well. I don't want to deal with anymore rude employees." She gives Louis a sharp glare as she says that, and maybe he accidentally pictures his hands around her throat. 

He wants to bang his head against the counter until he knocks himself out. It's 9:56 and the woman is _still_ not done. He feels bad because Harry's been waiting for god knows how long, and he can't even text him because his phone is dead. Not to mention his headache has amplified times 10 since this woman walked into the store. He just wants to go home, take some Advil, and fucking sleep. He deserves that doesn't he?

Louis doesn't think he's ever felt more relieved than when the woman finally dumps her purchases by the register, pulling out her wallet. He quickly rings up the clothes, reads the total and when he goes to get her change from the register-

It won't open. It won't fucking open. 

Then he realizes. His coworker balanced out the register and locked it for the night, it can't be opened until 11AM tomorrow.

The woman notices his torn expression, asking him what's taking so long. He quietly explains to her the problem, and she loses it. She starts screaming at him, profanities slipping out of her mouth, but Louis doesn't hear any of it. Everything is muffled, and his head hurts, and he's so so tired and, and, and-

The tears start falling before he can stop them, but she doesn't seem to care, still yelling at him. Quiet sobs leave his throat, and he feels like he can't breathe. 

"What the hell is going on here?" 

Louis doesn't even notice the new voice, he only notices that the woman stopped screaming and he's just so relieved and-

"Lou?"

He looks up through his blurry vision to see Harry standing there, eyebrows furrowed. He's breathing heavily, tears still falling down his face. Harry glances at the woman.

"What's going on?" He asks again. She's angry as she rants to him, calling Louis an idiot and other names, and he watches as anger shadows Harry's face.

"Get out." He tells her, eerily calm.

" _Excuse_ me?"

"You heard me. You barged in here _after_ closing time, so of course the registers are closed and locked you _idiot_. You know what else? It's not fair for you to hold this man after his working hours and then treat him like utter shit after he allowed you to do so. Get. Out."

The woman is angry and flustered as she shoves past Harry, glaring at Louis as she grits out, "Your manager will be hearing from me!"

And Louis can't really find it in himself to care, just watches her storm out of the door before he rushes from behind the counter into Harry's arms.

"You alright?" Harry whispers. He nods, "I'm better now. I've just needed a good hug from you all day." Harry pulls him back to look at him, wiping his cheeks gently with his thumbs. He leans down to kiss each wet cheek before planting a sweet kiss to his lips.

"Let's go home and get you to bed yeah?" Louis sniffles and nods, locking up the store and letting Harry lead him out to the car.

And _God_ , Louis loves him so much. Loves the way he holds his hand the whole way home, thumb stroking his skin reassuringly. Loves the way he wraps him in a blanket on the couch and makes him a cuppa. Loves the way his big hands play with his hair, because he knows how much Louis loves the feeling. But most of all, he loves the way Harry makes him feel. He wishes so badly that he could explain how his voice gives him butterflies, and how his smile makes his heart skip a beat. The way he just makes Louis feel so complete when he's near him.

But, maybe Louis doesn't need to explain. Because with the way Harry is looking at him, he has a feeling he knows.

 

 

 


End file.
